Heartache
by Seera'sTopHat
Summary: After Kisshu persudes Pai to confess his love to Lettuce, he goes a pays her a visit. Funnily enough he finds out that share a common thing. However, what will Shirogane think? PXL R&R Please!


**Mew Bubblegum: During my boredom of study, I wrote this little oneshot fanfic for one of the most cutest couples I know. R&R please^^**

**Ichigo: Mew Bubblegum does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and would like to thank the original owners for creating it. Plus, if she did then Pai would have definatly said he loves Lettuce-chan by now.**

Lettuce was sat in her room, brushing out her long, wavy, green hair. She sighed as she looked at her frowned face in the mirror. _Shirogane-san will never love me... No boys have ever taken an interest in me, so why should any start now? _Lettuce sighed again as these thoughts ran through her mind. She glanced over at the golden power pendant that glinted from the sheen of the moon. Lettuce removed her glass and untied the knot in her dressing grown, to reveal a pale green, starpey night dress that stopped at her knees. It looked like silk and gleamed like silk, but it wasn't _real_ silk. She propped up her pillows and drew back the covers of her large bed. Lettuce threw herself backwards onto the bed a reached out for the most recent book she had been reading. She opened the book where the bookmark and she moved eyes, carefully, over the enscripted words.

_...her skin glowed like the suface of the stary night, shaded dark and glinted when the light hit the side of her face. The tall dark figure leaned out towards her and ran his finger down her neck and to just above the start of her chest. The girl winced with delight of his frosty fingers. With even more tenderness, he leaned closer into her body and pressed his deep, dark lips into the side of her neck. Suddenly, the girl screamed with moaning pain and then..._

Lettuce's curtains fluttered, creating a spooky noise of howling. She flinched, daring not to look at her window. Slowly, she peaked her eyes over to the open window and then glanced back at the book. Suddenly, she whipped her head back around to the window, realising there was a shadowed figure, standing on the balcony. Lettuce's body trembled and she dived under her covers, hoping it was all a dream. She pulled the covers, slowly away from her face, checking to see if the figure had gone. She sighed when she thought she imagined it. Suddenly, she felt a chilling feeling crawling up her back. Lettuce turned around behind and there sat crossed legged in the air of her bedroom, was Pai. Lettuce shrieked, then quickly covered her mouth, hoping her parents wouldn't hear her. Pai smirked, smugly and floated down towards Lettuce's bed, still crossed legged.

"P-P-Pai-s-sa-san!" Lettuce finally managed to struggle out her tiny voice.

"Hello, Lettuce," Pai greeted her calmly.

He took Lettuce's right hand and kissed the back of it softly.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" Pai tilted his head to the right with a childlike expression on his face.

Lettuce was bewildered by him. She had never seen this side to him at all. He was always very emotionless and strict with his words, but now it was like the pressure of all things expected of him was gone and he could just be himself.

"I thought I'd drop in, since I was in the neighbourhood," Pai continued in his plain toned voice.

Even though he acted differently, he sure did sound the same.

"Lettuce-chan?" Pai saw her puzzled look that covered her frightened face.

He blinked with a slow nod and floated towards the window. Then he stood up properly and reached again for Lettuce's hand. She tugged it back and looked at Pai with a piercing stare.

"Lettuce, I won't hurt you," Pai whispered softly.

He leaned his head closer to Lettuce and gave her a little smile and it seemed to grow. Lettuce practically fainted back onto her bed and Pai teleported himself so he could catch her. He caught her by the shoulders and decided not to smile again, at least for now.

"Are you okay?" Pai asked with dear concern in his voice.

Lettuce felt her hear jump as his breathe slithered over her left ear and down her neck. Suddnenly, he appeared again in front of Lettuce.

"You really shouldn't read horror romances at this time of night. Don't you know that you are at an 85% chance of having a terrible nightmare?" Pai stated in his statistics tone of voice.

Lettuce couldn't help but giggle. He was acting a little like Kisshu. Pai sensed Lettuce's body relaxing and he felt his own body relax too.

"P-Pai-san, wh-what are you d-doing here?" Lettuce struggled to say.

"Kish persuaded me to follow my heart and so I did. Hey presto, I'm here!" Pai replied in a springy voice.

Lettuce gave in and started to laugh at his attempts of being cheerful. She rolled over her bed, as Pai began to sing a silly song that Kisshu and Taruto had taught him. _At least I'm making her laugh, right? _Pai sighed mentally. _That's the last time I listen to those two rats!_ Pai chuckled at the sound of himself and then glanced at the amused Porpoise Mew. For some reason, Pai felt at peace, just being with her and for the first time, not actually having to kill her, well he did save her life in the end of it all. But that didn't matter. All of that was in the past, now it was just him and Lettuce and all the time they needed.

"You still haven't answered my question," Lettuce pointed out, recovering from her laughing fit.

Pai sighed and admitted defeat. He floated himself down to the ground and sat on the side of the bed, inches away from Lettuce. He looked her glowing, blue eyes.

"I felt an urge to see you," Pai gave Lettuce a warm smile.

Every movement Lettuce made was slowed down, just so Pai could analyse it. How her body moved and curved over, how when she blink the lashes of her eyes were extremly long and how delicate her hands movements were. Pai took it all in.

"Why?" Lettuce asked after only a matter of seconds, but felt like ages to Pai.

"_Why?_" Pai repeated Lettuce's question and a glowed started to arise on his cheeks, he looked down at the floor, daring not to meet her eyes, "I'm...I'm in l-l-l-..."

"Huh?"

"I'minlovewithyou!"

Pai's voice went so fast that it took a while for it to register in Lettuce's mind. A blush of crimson appeared on Lettuce's soft cheeks and she looked over at Pai, noticing how his face was much the same. He caught her looking at him and finally got to courage to look towards her.

"Ever since... You said about not fighting, those words replayed in my head over and over again. When I realised that Deep Blue was no good after all, I felt the need to save all of you, especially you..." Pai sighed and looked back down at the dark carpet.

Suddenly, he felt and hand on his shoulder. Lettuce leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"I feel the same way," Lettuce admitted, drawing herself back from Pai's shoulder.

"You do?" Pai's gaze softened.

"Yes... I think so..."

Pai gave a little gruff as Lettuce's face went to a confuzzled appearance. **{A/N: Yes, you read correctly, I said confuzzled. So? Deal With It! :3} **Pai leaned himself closer to Lettuce. His heart was beating so fast with every move he or she made. Suddenly, Pai took Lettuce in his grasp and forced a kiss onto her lips. Lettuce opened her mouth and left Pai enter. Their eyes were both closed with all the passion that was running through them. Pai could feel the smooth coldness of Lettuce's cheek against his own. His heart panged for this moment to last forever. _So this is what love feels like..._ Pai thought. Just as quick as it started, it ended. Pai and Lettuce drew back from each other, as Lettuce was in the desperate need for breathe. Her eyes drooped a bit and she felt rather weak. Lettuce yawned, holding her hand over her mouth and blushing.

"I feel so... Tired.." Lettuce's head collapsed over Pai's lap.

He didn't complain, he just sat there a rubbed Lettuce's head. He stroked her hair, entangling it in his fingers. _You are so beautiful, Lettuce-chan._ Pai thought as his own eyes began to take a toll on the late night. Soon enough he felt his body fall back on the bed and his eyes close. He felt so contented with himself and made a mental note to thank Kisshu for the advise. Something he'd never do in a normal circumstance.

Sweet dreams were to end, when Lettuce woke up in the morning and realised Pai was gone. Obviously he had to scarper in case of the chance that Lettuce's parents would walk in on them. **{A/N: Why does that sound like they were doing something so much more? XD I laugh at myself here!} **Lettuce looked over at her clock and was horrorifed by the time. It was 11:20.a.m. Lettuce jumped up and got herself ready for another day to be spent at the library. After her preparation, Lettuce jumped down the stairs and wandered out to the door. The breezey air was light and fluffy and the sun decided to show itself again after three days of constant rain. Suddenly, Lettuce's phone bleeped. She opened her small handbag and noticed the same on the silver mobile '_Shirogane-san_'. Lettuce winced. Shirogane hadn't contacted them since the end of their final battle. Maybe new enemied had came or the old ones were up to something. Nevertheless, Lettuce still had to read the text message.

_Lettuce,_

_Meet me at the cafe. We have to discuss something_

_-Shirogane_

Lettuce nodded and started to walk back in the direction of Cafe Mew Mew.

After about ten minutes, Lettuce reached the pink, castle like cafe and noticed the door was slightly creeked open. Lettuce poked her head threw the door and noticed how dark and dusty the place was.

"Shirogane-san?" Lettuce called out into the haunting room.

With the cafe like this, it scared Lettuce a bit. Suddenly, the lights flicked on and Shirogane sat patiently at one of the tables. He opened his eyes and shot them at Lettuce. Then he pointed to the chair in front of him with his eyes. Lettuce nodded and wandered over to the table. She sat down, placing her bag down.

"Shirogane-san?" Lettuce looked at him, trying to work out what he wanted of her.

Lettuce placed her hands on the table, fiddling with her fingerd, waiting for a response. Suddenly, Shirogane grabbed her hands and pulled her up over the table. Lettuce could feel her upper body sliding over the white, creamy table.

"I love you, Lettuce," Shirogane looked into Lettuce's big blue eyes, through the her glinting glasses.

"Wha... Wha... What?" Lettuce screeched.

Her face steamed up in redness and she almost fainted back down into her seat. A grin climbed over her face. She couldn't help but stand up and scream her happiness. Shirogane chuckled, amused that for once he made someone happy. Shirogane stood up and took hold of Lettuce's face then locking his lips into Lettuce's mouth. Pai was watching from just outside the window. He saw everything and pain grew in his chest. He squinted his eyes and clutched his shirt. _This is how it feels to be heartbroken...?_ Tears gathered in Pai's eyes at he looked at the girl he loved so much and he just lost.

_**The End**_

**Mew Bubblegum: Poor Pai :'( We all know Kisshu's pain for Ichigo so much, but then I thought... What about Pai? What if he had a pain for Lettuce. Yeah sure it's oneshot and all but it just opens your fangirls' eyes that sometimes, Kisshu isn't the only one that goes through the pain of love. Anyways, I hoped you liked it and I'll continue to write Chapter 9 of 'The Mew Mews Rise Again' tomorrow after I've done my english prelim (yawn) **

**Taruto: ...Kisshu is angry with you.**

**Mew Bubblegum: Why?**

**Taruto: He keeps thinking that you're starting to like Pai more than him.**

**Mew Bubblegum: Not true! I think Kisshu as my forbiden lover, but Pai is undoubtly emotionless brother that I need to cheer up!**

**Taruto: Oh...**

**Mew Bubblegum: I see you as my younger brother :D**

**Taruto: Review it or Lose it!**

**Click Here**

**V**


End file.
